A Smug Enemy Or An Ally In Need?
by Windrises
Summary: Draco starts acting even more rude and starts smoking. Harry and Ron think Draco's a hopeless jerk, but Hermione thinks Draco's a victim, of his dad's bad influence.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

One day, early in the morning, Hermione Granger walked to the room her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, lived in. She had an important question, that she wanted to ask him. Hermione was used to getting up and being ready for school earlier, than Hogwarts' other students. After getting to the door, she started knocking on it.

Unlike Hermione, Harry and Ron weren't used to getting ready early. Harry had just finished getting ready and Ron was still sleeping. After Hermione started knocking, Harry looked puzzled, because he wasn't used to getting visitors, especially at such an early hour. Hermione's knocking woke Ron up.

Ron assumed Harry was the one, who was making the knocking sounds. Ron angrily stared at him, while saying, "Since you love waking people up, I know a great punishment." He grabbed an alarm clock and glued it to Harry's head.

Harry folded his arms and said, "I'm not the one, who was making the sounds."

Harry and Ron heard more knocking sounds. Ron was so mad, that he wanted to punch a hole in the door. However, Harry was a little more mature, so he opened the door.

Hermione had a friendly smile on her face, while saying, "Hi guys."

Ron replied, "You woke me up, so you should be ashamed of yourself."

Hermione responded, "You should of already been awake and you should of started getting ready. Anyways, I came here, because I have something to ask you."

Harry asked, "What's up?"

Hermione noticed Harry had an alarm clock on his head, so she said, "It seems like time's up, but we have something more important to focus on. I noticed that Draco Malfoy wasn't at school, during the past week."

Ron looked overjoyed while replying, "I sure noticed that. That's why I put on a tutu and danced around Hogwarts."

Hermione responded, "I remember cringing at that. I know that this may sound weird, but I'm worried about Draco."

Harry and Ron both look surprised, because they never thought of Draco, as someone worth worrying about. Draco acted like a snobbish brat, so Harry and Ron weren't fans of him. Harry said, "No offense, but why are you worried about Draco?"

Hermione answered, "If he hasn't been coming to class, he must of gotten sick. He might of gotten a terrible illness or something like that."

Harry replied, "I don't think you should worry about that, Hermione. I think Draco will be fine, as long as he starts acting nice and responsible."

Hermione looked at the clock, that was on Harry's head, and said, "We need to hurry and start heading to class."

Ron grabbed his backpack and said, "I'm ready."

Hermione noticed Ron was still wearing a stained t-shirt and pajama pants, so she asked, "Don't you think you should get on your school uniform?"

Ron answered, "Nah, students wear the same outfit, everyday. It's time for originality and fashion."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked to Professor Severus Snape's class. Out of the three of them, Hermione was the only one, who looked presentable. Harry still had a clock glued to his head and Ron was still in his pajamas. Professor Snape quickly noticed Harry and Ron's appearance. He started walking closer to them, while giving them a disapproving look. Snape said, "This is a serious classroom, not playtime. You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves, for your complete lack of dignity."

Harry said, "For the record, this clock thing isn't my fault. Ron glued it to my head."

Professor Snape replied, "In return, I'm going to glue a detention to your daily schedule."

A few minutes later, Draco Malfoy walked into the classroom. Most of the students started angrily sighing and growling, but Hermione was glad Draco didn't have an illness. However, Draco had a different problem: He was smoking. Draco had a cigarette in his mouth. He started walking to his desk, while trying to look confident and cool.

Professor Snape was opposed to smoking, especially when kids do it. Although Snape acted cold and grumpy, he did care about his students' safety. Because of that, he was very upset, that one of them was smoking. He sternly said, "Take the cigar out of your mouth, right now."

Draco smugly replied, "I'm not going to do that. I'm the son of Lucius Malfoy, one of the most powerful and magical people, that the wizarding world has ever experienced. Because of that, I have power and royalty, that you and these mediocre classmates could never accomplish."

Harry and Ron could hardly believe how difficult Draco was being. They thought he was being so rude, because he was a careless jerk. However, Hermione suspected Draco was acting like a smug jerk, to fill himself with the confidence and comfort, that his dad would never give him.

Professor Snape said, "Draco, you're already getting a detention, for smoking. If you don't take the cigar out of your mouth, I'll give you a second detention."

Draco had an evil smile on his face, while taking the cigar out and throwing it on Harry's textbook. Harry's textbook was on fire. Hermione used a water spell, to put the fire out. Nobody got hurt, but Harry's textbook was ruined.

Professor Snape said, "Draco, you have detentions, for the rest of the week. Go to Professor Dumbledore's office."

Draco frowned, while replying, "Whatever you say, you slithering caterpillar." Draco walked out of the classroom, while continuing to look confident and smug.

After school was over, Hermione by Harry and Ron, while saying, "I have an idea." Ron angrily sighed. Hermione raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is there a problem?"

Ron answered, "Your plans tend to involve stuff, like friendship lessons and books. You're like a human version of Twilight Sparkle."

Hermione replied, "There was a human of Twilight Sparkle, in the Equestrian Girls film series." Hermione related to a lot to Twilight Sparkle and thought of her, as one of her dearest idols. However, she had a more important matter, that she decided to focus on. She said, "I'm going to pay Draco a visit."

Harry looked confused, while asking, "Why would you visit that jerk?"

Hermione answered, "Because I think the reason he bullies us and acts rude to his teachers, is because his father treats him with similar types of disrespect. After all, his father works for noseless-boy, so I doubt he's a good dad."

Harry replied, "Lucius is a probably a better guardian, than my uncle."

Hermione walked to Draco's room and knocked on the door. Draco grabbed a cigar and put it in his mouth, before opening the door. He looked at Hermione, while asking, "What do you want?"

Hermione answered, "I want to talk about you. Most of the other students think you're a disrespectful, scummy jerk, with no heart. However, I don't think that's the case. I think you could be a good guy, if you didn't listen to your evil father."

Draco smugly replied, "I know what's going on."

Hermione felt confused, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Draco said, "The other students dislike me, for petty reasons, but you sympathize with me, because you have a crush on me."

Hermione stuck her tongue out and replied, "Give me a break, Draco. You've been a bully to me, not a friend. I'm showing sympathy to you, because I know you can become something better, not because I have a crush on you."

Draco replied, "My father's an excellent person, who's been an eloquent influence. As for me, I'm the most enriching and high-quality student, that Hogwarts has ever dealt with."

Hermione put her hand on Draco's shoulder, while saying, "When you're ready to be honest and you need someone to confide in, I'm here for you. You need to stop lying to yourself. Also, you must stop smoking. It's dangerous for your health and it's a terrible addiction." Draco blew smoke around and closed the door.

The next morning, Draco was walking around the hallways. He had a cigarette in his mouth, in order to make himself look cool. In reality, smoking was being affecting his health and wasn't doing his breathing any favors, but Draco was too unappreciative of his health, to do the right thing.

Draco was hoping to see Hermione, but instead of that, he saw Harry and Ron. A sneaky grin came upon his face, while walking up to him and said, "Greetings, former enemies."

Harry asked, "Former enemies? Has our rivalry ended or something?"

Draco said, "I think we can let our petty differences fade away, if you two grow up. Anyways, I have something, that'll improve your lives." Draco showed a couple cigarette boxes.

Harry replied, "I have no interest in smoking, Draco. It's dangerous and it would get me in trouble."

Draco tried to manipulate Harry, by asking, "Why do you reject every popular and cool thing? Do you go out of your way, to make yourself Hogwarts' top nerd? You and Ron are some of the least popular students, that Hogwarts has ever seen."

Ron was paranoid, when it came to his popularity, so he nervously said, "I don't want to be hated or disliked. I want to become somebody, that Hogwarts looks up to and smiles at."

Draco replied, "Then you should give smoking a chance. It'll give you the cool confidence and hip appearance, that you've been craving."

Ron had been bullied and treated like a nobody, for so long. Because of that, he wanted to start smoking, to make himself feel better. He said, "I'll give smoking a chance."

Draco replied, "It cost twenty-dollars, per box." Ron handed Draco the money and started lighting a cigar.

Draco looked at Harry, while saying, "It's about time, that you try a cigar."

Harry replied, "I'm not going to do that. It'll hurt my health and it'll make me feel bad."

Draco nudged Ron, while saying, "Harry's being a chicken. I think we should show him, how much he's chickening out." Draco and Ron put on chicken costumes and started bawking, to symbolize how cowardly Harry was being. Because of peer pressure, Harry paid Draco and started lighting a cigar.

Draco noticed Harry had a clock on his head, so he laughed and said, "Harry looks like the ultimate dork."

Ron said, "He looks like the Clock King, who's a Batman villain."

Harry glared at them and said, "You two are wearing chicken costumes, so you shouldn't be judging my appearance." Ron and Draco took off the chicken costumes and threw them out the window. Neville was going for a walk, outside, but the chicken costumes fell on him.

A few minutes later, Hermione was in his class, along with Luna Lovegood and most of the other students. However, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Neville hadn't arrived, which made Hermione feel concerned. She looked at Luna, while saying, "I wonder where the others are. I'm hoping they didn't get in danger or anything like that."

Luna replied, "As long as they act good to the the lunar moon, I think they'll be fine."

A moment later, Professor Albus Dumbledore walked to Professor Snape and said, "Neville won't be coming to class today. He got hurt. It's not that bad of an injury, but he'll need a few days, to recover."

Professor Snape asked, "What happened to him?"

Professor Dumbledore said, "He got hit by chicken costumes." Hermione and Snape raised an eyebrow, while feeling weirded-out.

Luna said, "I've been hit by various types of animal-themed costumes, including penguins, cats, crocodiles, flies, and moths."

Hermione replied, "No offense, but I'm doubting that's true."

Luna thought about it and responded, "It was probably one of my Batman-themed dreams."

A few minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Draco walked in. They were all smoking, while trying to look cool. Hermione was horrified at the thought, of her best friends having a smoking addiction.

Professor Snape said, "Draco, your amount of detentions keeps rising."

Draco replied, "The wind rises, so might as well make something else rise."

Professor Snape said, "Harry and Ron, you're also getting detentions. You should be ashamed of yourselves, for joining in, on Draco's bad habits. As much as you annoy me, I thought you had higher standards."

After class, Hermione went into the hallway and saw Harry and Ron paying Draco, for another box of cigarettes. She walked closer and asked, "Why are you buying more cigars? Smoking is terribly unhealthy and if you keep doing it, you'll receive various health problems and detentions."

Ron replied, "This isn't about staying healthy. It's about being popular and respected, around Hogwarts."

Hermione folded her arms and responded, "Smoking is not the right way, to become popular. If you want to become popular, you should do something nice and thoughtful, instead of putting your health at risk."

Harry looked ashamed of himself, while saying, "I shouldn't of paid Draco, for these dumb cigarettes. I was so tired, of him bullying me, that I needed a break. By giving in to peer pressure, I finally felt accepted. However, what I was actually doing, was putting my safety in danger." Harry put his new box of cigarettes into the garbage can, while saying, "I wasted more money, but I'm going to try, to not waste my health."

Hermione replied, "Admirable decision. I hope Ron makes a similar choice."

Ron looked at himself, in the hallway's mirror. He used to think smoking made him look cooler, but he was starting to see, that he was looking less healthy and his breathing started getting weaker. He angrily sighed, before throwing his cigarettes away.

Hermione patted her friends on the back and said, "The last person, that I need to catch up on, is Draco." During the conversation, between Hermione and her friends, Draco had snuck away and went to his room.

Hermione walked to Draco's room. Instead of hearing Draco's voice, he heard Lucius' voice. She peeked in and saw that Lucius was having a meeting with his son. Lucius stared at Draco, while saying, "Getting two students, to become addicted to my new brand of cigarettes, is a nice start, but we need further progress. Get dozens of students, to become regular customers."

Draco replied, "The cigars make me feel good and all, but I think they hurt my breathing."

Lucius responded, "My sales are more important, than your precious lungs, so stop being a wimpy simpleton and get me the money, that I rightfully deserve."

Hermione went into the room and said, "Draco, don't listen to him. Even though he's your father, he doesn't care about your health and safety. His money is his true concern and he's willing, to make innocent students get breathing problems, to benefit his wallet."

Lucius glared at her and replied, "Buy some cigar or buzz off."

Draco stared at his dad, while saying, "Don't be rude to her."

Lucius replied, "From what I've heard, you're rude to all your classmates. You seem to be better, when it comes to being a hypocrite, than you are at making me money."

Draco put out his cigar, put some cigarette-boxes in his dad's arms, and said, "I want you and your cigarettes, to buzz off."

Lucius replied, "You've proven how useless you are, when it comes to being my son. I'll be having a better person sell my cigars, since you have no showmanship." He walked away, while being in a fussy mood.

Hermione looked at Draco, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Draco sighed and answered, "I'm not sure. My dad thinks I'm worthless, so I'm not in a good mood."

Hermione sat next to him and replied, "You're not worthless. You have potential, to be a worthwhile, respectable, and smart person. If you forget about your dad's lessons, you can be your own person and become something special."

Draco looked surprised, while asking, "Do you believe in me?"

Hermione answered, "Yes I do. However, in order for you, to live up to your full potential, you need to believe in yourself and embrace your potential."

Draco replied, "I might do that. Thank you, Hermione." Hermione smiled at him, before heading out.

The next morning, Draco showed up to class, at the correct time. Before sitting down, he handed Harry and Ron a few bills, while saying, "This is for the money of yours, that I wasted."

Harry replied, "Thank you."

Draco said, "Hermione deserves the true thanks. Hermione's the first person, who saw potential in me."

Ron said, "Hermione's pretty awesome."

Draco walked to Professor Snape and said, "I'm sorry, for smoking in class and being rude. I was paranoid, about not being anything special, because my dad made me feel that way. I shouldn't of disrespected you. You're an excellent teacher."

Draco shook hands with Professor Snape, while saying, "Thank you, Draco." Draco sat down and waved to Hermione. Hermione waved back.

After class was over, Draco stood around, while waiting for Hermione to finish her extra-credit assignments. After she finished that up, she walked to Draco and said, "I'm proud of you. You'll have a lot to work on, but if you keep believing in yourself, I think you can do amazing things."

Draco replied, "Thank you, for being the first person, who actually believed in me."

Hermione gave Draco a hug and said, "Best of luck to you, my friend."

Harry and Ron walked to Hermione, while Harry said, "We should of trusted in you, when it came to Draco. We thought he was shallow and petty, but you saw the potential in him, that we failed to look for."

Hermione replied, "As long as you don't give up on hope, you can always make Hogwarts more magical."


End file.
